The present invention relates to vehicle fuel systems and more specifically relates to methods of grounding fuel tanks so as to prevent the buildup of static electricity.
Fuel flowing from a hose or container into an ungrounded fuel tank will cause the formation of a static charge as will the movement of fuel within the tank. The grounding of a metal fuel tank so as to eliminate static charge buildup is an easy task since it merely requires an electrical conductor be connected between some point on the tank and the vehicle frame. However, a different situation is presented when the majority of the fuel tank is made of a non-metallic material such as plastic.
Now there is provided a way of grounding a largely non-metallic fuel tank so as to prevent a static charge buildup.